


History Lessons

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Series: Innocent Blue Folder [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Community: castle100, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's that folder again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** For the Castle100 prompt "cards". Second in the "Innocent Blue Folder" series, sequel to "Forbidden Files".

He saw the blue folder peeking out of Alexis' bag after getting home. He was briefly reminded of Beckett's reaction to his snooping, before picking it up and pulling out--

"Dad, you're home early," Alexis said, from the steps. She gave him a peck on the cheek, taking the bag - and folder - from him.

"Easy case--"

"Beckett sent you home," she corrected.

"I wouldn't quite put it that way," he said innocently.

"Uh-huh. Here," she pulled out a stack index cards. "Quiz me for my history test?"

"Do you get a prize if you're right?"

"Hopefully an 'A'."


End file.
